1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein relates a party streamer dispenser and, more particularly, to dispensers for a roll of crepe paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
When decorating for a party, crepe paper is often hung from doorways, lamps and ceilings to create a festive atmosphere. The crepe paper is normally attached to doorways, lamps and ceilings with removable adhesive tape. Usually, the crepe paper is dispensed from large rolls into long, twisted streamers. Keeping the crepe paper on the roll, as it is being dispensed and twisted, is difficult. It is especially difficult to tear a piece of adhesive tape from a tape dispenser while holding the end of twisted crepe paper to a desired object.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a party streamer dispenser.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a dispenser that dispenses the crepe paper in long, twisted streamers.
It is further object of the present invention to provide such a dispenser that also includes means for dispensing adhesive tape.
These and other inventions are met by a party streamer dispenser used to dispense streamer material, such as crepe paper, from a roll when decorating a room. The dispenser includes a fixed body which holds a large roll of crepe paper, a tape holding means attached to the body for holding adhesive tape, and a pole attachment means attached to the body that allows the body to be selectively attached to an elongated pole.
The body comprises a circular cap and a circular frame disposed in parallel alignment on opposite sides of a roll of the crepe paper. A transversely aligned bolt extends between the cap and frame and through the roll of crepe paper to hold the cap and frame against the opposite sides of the roll. Integrally formed on the side of the frame opposite the roll of crepe paper is a laterally extending neck which acts as a tape holding means. A roll of adhesive tape is placed around the neck and is able to freely rotate so that tape may be rotated and dispensed therefrom. Attached to the distal end of the neck is a pole attachment means, which enables the end of an elongated pole to be selectively attached to the body so that the user may elevate the dispenser to a desired height to dispense the crepe paper. An adjustment means is also provided between the neck and the pole attachment means to enable the body to be aligned at different angles relative to the longitudinal axis on the elongated pole.
Included on the side of the frame is an optional tape cutting means, which enables the adhesive tape or crepe paper to be easily cut with one hand.
During use, the roll of crepe paper is then held securely between the cap and frame. The body is held perpendicularly to the desired direction of the streamer so that the crepe paper is pulled transversely from the roll, thereby simultaneously dispensing and twisting the crepe paper into a streamer.